Yima
- Peace▾= - EC▾= - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 11▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - PSP▾= - SP▾= }} |caption = Now, I'll devote myself to the prayer to fertility |birthplace = Peak of the gods |birthdate = May 4th |gender = Male |race = Unknown, possibly an avatar |ecolor = Blue (Pop'n 10) Brown (Pop'n 11, PARTY♪) |hcolor = Blond |hobby = Dancing |relative = All the gods |like = Love, the gods, the fertility of the Earth |dislike = Vulgar things |appearance1 = pop'n music 10 (CS) |appearance2 = pop'n music 11 (CS), pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music portable, pop'n Music Sunny Park-pop'n music éclale |theme = Contemporary Nation, Contemporary Nation 2, Contemporary Nation 3, Greening, Contemporary Nation 6, Scars of FAUNA, サケビノミドリ |designer = きの子 }} Yima is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music 10. Personality 神々へ踊りで祈りを捧げる孤高の踊り手。 人々のため愛の祈りを毎日捧げているんだって。 A lonely dancer dedicated to giving prayers to the gods via dance. He gives prayer of the love to people every day.Character page (Japanese) Yima is a strange character. He speaks in a language that appears in shapes (or may be dancing to communicate) Not much else is known about him other than that. Character Information See Yima/Character Information. Appearance Contemporary Nation Yima has black skin and blond hair. He wears a black helmet of some sort with five pieces colored with a blue and black gradient. He wears a blue scarf, three ringed, gold bracelets on each wrist and a pair of blue and orange striped pants. Yima is barefoot as most contemporary dancers are. His original appearance is used again in Greening from Pop'n Music portable and サケビノミドリ from éclale. In his 2P his skin is deep red, and his hair and eye color remain the same. The pieces on his head are colored yellow and red. His wristbands are gold while his scarf is lime colored and his pants gain blue and green stripes. Contemporary Nation 2 Yima's skin tone is now changed to white, and his eyes are brown. His attire is identical to his debut, though his pants are colored dark brown and golden yellow, and his scarf is green with yellow wristbands. The five pieces on his head are colored in a gray and gold gradient. This palette is used again in Pop'n Music Sunny Park for Contemporary Nation 6 and Scars of FAUNA from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Yima's 2P coloring returns his original skin tone, and his hair is a slightly darker blond with bright purple eyes. His scarf is a similar shade of purple and his pants are white and green striped. Contemporary Nation 3 Yima appears once again with black skin and blond hair, and his eyes remain brown. He dons plain white pants with a cream colored scarf and watching wristbands. The decorations on his helmet are colored gold and black. His 2P gives him white skin much like his Pop'n Music 11 appearance, and his eyes are red with teal colored hair. His scarf, wristbands, and the belt of his pants are black, and his pants are a light mint color, matching his helmet. Character Comments Pop'n Music 11:pop'n 11 CS Music & Character page (Japanese) 遥かな時を経てイマは旅立つ。 神への思いと愛を今胸に秘めて。 その瞳が見据えるものは遠く彼方…。 Yima has finally departed after a long time. Hiding his thoughts and love for the gods in his chest. Those eyes that gaze at a place in the distance... Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪:PARTY♪ Music & Character page (Japanese) その音色は夢色。愛を求め、旅は続く・・・ The tone is the color of dreams. He continues his trip in search of love... '' Pop'n Music portable:portable Music & Character page (Japanese) 人々の営みにより荒廃した大地 神より遣わされた使命を果たすため 豊饒の大地へ回帰の祈りを 今、捧げる…！ ''The Earth was devastated by the people's activities. To fulfill the mission sent by the gods, he now dedicates himself to praying for fertility to return to the land...! Pop'n Music éclale:éclale Music & Character page (Japanese) その踊りは輝きを宿し、魂を呼び覚ます。 この世界に再び芽吹くであろう命のために… That dance has a radiance that awakens the spirit. For the life that would bud in this world once again... Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Hidden Song Possession (Greening) &%@$J命r卍w|捧a! (求道者ょ、 ぁなたの道もまた、 険しいのガ...?ては、 共に 捧げょぅ。神ヘの轟ぃの舞を!) &%@$J命r卍w|捧a! (Seekers, are you also on this steep road, in search of a guide...? Yes, you two are dedicated. Now, dance to the roar of the gods!) Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request ＃＆※緑αЁ！＋＜？％ （緑化計画にはたくさんの緑が必要だ。 緑をたくさん集めてきてくれないか。） ＃＆※緑αЁ！＋＜？％ (The greening plan requires lots of greenery. I would like for you to collect lots of greenery.) Request achieved ＄＠λ緑ζσ￥б目μ （おおお！だいぶ緑化されたぞ！ ・・・・・・・・・ 時折目が合うのが気になるが） ＄＠λ緑ζσ￥б目μ (Ooooh! You have collected lots of greenery! ....... Although, occasionally my eyes have been met with your spirit) NET Self CS12, AC14 onwards Yima does not say these, he forms the symbols with his dance. AC13 Trivia *In Pop'n Music portable and portable 2, Yima is one of the characters that doesn't speak. The others are Kagome and Tran. **Technically Yima is speaking to the player, he just dances to communicate. *Yima's birthdate is identical to Lica's and Liddell's. *Yima seems to be based off of Kokopelli, a Native American fertility god. **Yima's dances are often related to fertility (For example: In Pop'n Rhythmin, his skill is named "Dance of Fertility") Also, his animations in Contemporary Nation 3 shows him playing a flute and a flute-like instrument. **Interestingly enough, some forms of Kokopelli look like a bird. Yima was seen with birds in Greening. *Yima's sketches in Pop'n Music 11 and his abilities shown throughout the games may imply that he is an avatar of some sorts. **An avatar is, by definition of Hinduism, "a manifestation of a deity or released soul in bodily form on earth; an incarnate divine teacher." This would fit Yima's description of being sent on a mission and his birthplace of "the peak of the gods" *Yima's early sketches in Pop'n Music 11 show him as a child. *If you look closely at Yima's éclale portrait, his navel can be seen. Gallery Animations 2387848_69.gif|Neutral (Contemporary Nation) Yima great pyramid background.gif|Great (Pyramid background) yima cn miss.gif|Miss yima FEVER!.gif|FEVER! yima cn lose.gif|Lose yima cn 2 neutral.gif|Neutral yima cn 2 miss.gif|Miss Yima sayonara heaven win.gif|Win Yima win.gif|FEVER! Win (Contemporary Nation 2) Yima 16 ani.gif|Yima's animation (Contemporary Nation 3) yima16nuetral.gif|Neutral yima cn 3 miss.gif|Miss yima cn 3 lose.gif|Lose yima cn 3 win.gif|Win yima greening nuetral.gif|Neutral (Greening) yima greening great.gif|Good Screenshots These are taken from the Pop'n Music 10 site. All of his dance poses symbolize something. yima10.gif yima02.gif|"Kai" meaning "mediate" yima03.gif|"Su" meaning "to be" yima04.gif|The Buddhist manji, a symbol for peace yima05.gif|"Doo" meaning "Big Dipper" yima06.gif|"Shutsu" meaning "exit, leave" yima07.gif yima08.gif|"Tsu" meaning "one" yima09.gif|"Inochi" meaning "life" Profile Yima_Pop'n_Walker.png|Yima in the Pop'n Walker event Yima01.gif|Early designs of Yima Ima1.jpg|Designs for Pop'n Music 16 yima mobile|Yima as he appeared in Pop'n Rhythmin yima echos beta.gif|The sketch for Echoes yima11beta.gif|Early design of Yima in Pop'n Music 11 cha_main_yima_01.png|Yima as he appeared in Ecale WIN_20160822_20_33_20_Pro (2).jpg|Doodle of Yima on one of the character illustration books Merchandise Yima 16 FEVER! Card.jpg|Yima's animation card nekomatamastercard.jpeg|Yima on the Nekomata Master card yima popn 10 card.png yim.png|Yima in a Waku Waku! Manga strip. References Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 CS Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 10